


An Unlikely Friendship [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aobajousai, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Friendship, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]Fukurodani's volleyball team travels to Miyagi for a week of training and practice matches, each day of the week dedicated to a different school. Akaashi explores an older part of town and discovers an old tea shop. Inside, he meets Semi Eita, and from there, a new friendship blooms.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Semi Eita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Unlikely Friendship [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ostentatiouslyrealistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unlikely Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638310) by [ostentatiouslyrealistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ccDuQCqM3HYZtVBrWUDQ-1VE8vGEdzw7/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638310)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest podfic I've made for ages so I'm pretty proud of it, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
